Imprinted
by ATHPluver
Summary: Before her eyes, he transformed into something she thought was only fantasy. He growled at her and snapped. "Katara!" Aang cried running after her. "Aang! Run!" she yelled back running away from the monster but then he transformed into the same thing.
1. The New Boy

**I'm a big Team Jacob person and I love werewolves anyway. I wanted to do this. Based on New Moon Movie and Book. I don't own them or A: TLA.**

**Chapter 1: The New Boy**

It's always been an easy life for Katara Aqua. She was a quiet, smart, and pretty 17 year old. She never had any problems at school or at home. She obeys what she has to do and respects her elders. Katara hug out with her best friends at school. There was Toph Bei- Fong. Toph was the exact opposite of Katara. Katara had brown hair, Toph had black hair. Katara was quiet, Toph was loud. Though Toph had her troubles, she was smart enough to avoid them. Her natural beauty had helped with that occasionally. Another thing that helped Toph was her blindness.

Suki Kyoshi was a sweet and sensitive girl, someone else who hung out with Katara. She was almost as quiet as Katara, she stayed out of trouble. The two other girls were Ty Lee Chi and Mai Chang. Ty Lee was a peppy and pink girl who was nearly happy all the time. Mai was a Goth girl with a very small sensitive side. Even if she wears black everyday, she adds her own style to her outfits.

Though Katara kept to herself, her life was basically and acceptingly normal… it was until Aang Juang showed up.

-0-

Katara was finishing the last sentence of her homeroom essay, in approval of the teacher. It was the end of the day and everyone in her class was goofing off. Katara smiled and put down her pen with pride. She handed the teacher the essay and looked up. Then she saw him. He had messy black hair, stormy grey eyes, and a small smile. Katara turned to Toph, who was sitting behind her, playing with a pencil.

"Hey, who's the new kid coming in class?' Katara asked her.

Toph put a foot to the ground. She could feel vibrations in the earth with her bare feet. Toph paused and glanced her blind eyes at the door.

"That is Aang Juang. He's our new kid in all of our classes," Toph replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering. But, let's make him feel welcome," Katara said.

She and Toph got up and walked over to Aang.

"Hello, I'm Katara," Katara said to him. "And this is Toph."

"'Sup?" Toph said.

Aang grinned. "Hi, I'm Aang."

"So did you just move into Omashu?" Toph asked.

"No. I just moved houses. My old school sucked and so did my neighborhood," Aang said.

The bell rang for after school.

"Nice meeting you," he said and left.

Katara chased after him.

"Wait up!" she called.

He turned. "What?"

"Do you want to come over to my place to study with y friends?"

Aang blushed lightly with a smile. "Sure."

He followed her out into the light rain. She opened the door of her blue jeep and got inside. Aang jumped into the passenger seat. Toph, Mai, and Ty Lee piled into the back.

"I didn't know I was hanging out with girls. I don't mind," Aang said.

"Where's Suki?" Katara asked.

"She's sick," Mai said. "I'm surprised you didn't notice since she _is _in _all_ of _your _classes."

"Pfft, Suki'll get over it," Toph declared.

-0-

It was past midnight and Katara couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Aang. There was something about him she couldn't get over. He was kind. He had a sense of humor. But it was something Katara couldn't put her finger on. She never got the image of his pools of grey out of her head. He seemed to be unlike other boys. Katara stared at her ceiling and tried to force his image on it permanently.


	2. Hanging Out

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2: Hanging Out**

That Friday, Aang and Katara exchanged numbers and addresses. On Saturday, Katara called him. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Katara," he said happily.

"Hey, I was wondering if you want to walk around the beach?" Katara suggested.

"Sure," Aang replied. "I'll pick you up."

"Okay, see you in 30 minutes," Katara said.

"See you," Aang said.

-0-

They sat on a small tree that had toppled over. The ocean sprayed them as the waves hit the rocks. Katara noticed some shirtless teenage boys hanging around the rocks.

"Hey, who are they?" she asked Aang.

"Oh, them? They're just a few jerks that hang around here. The one with the scar is Zuko, the one with the short ponytail is Sokka, the dude with the mustache is Haru, and the kid with the hay in his mouth is Jet. I used to be good friends with Haru but recently, he's been following Zuko around like a puppy," Aang explained.

"Are they insane? They'll get sick if they don't wear shirts or at least jean jeans not jean shorts."

"I don't know about that. All I know is that they've been giving me strange looks as if they were waiting for me."

"Creepy."

"Tell me about it."

Katara looked back at the boys. They were pushing each other around.

"Their leader is Zuko," Aang said making Katara jump.

"The one with the scar right?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you think they're 'waiting' for you?"

"I don't know. They might want me to be one of them."

"What? A jerk? Pfft, that's impossible."

Aang chuckled. "Thanks Katara."

-0-

Toph was on Katara's bed, facing the wall, throwing a ball and catching it. Suki and Ty Lee were flipping through a magazine. Mai was playing Moonlight Mahjong on her iPod Touch. Katara was texting Aang.

"So, how was your date with Aang?" Toph asked Katara.

"It wasn't a date," Katara argued.

"Whatever. But how was it?" Toph continued.

The other girls looked at Katara, who was slowly developing a blush on her face. Toph, sensing this, grabbed Katara's arm and threw her on the bed. The girls then surrounded Katara with smiles, holding their heads up with their hands as their elbows propped them up on the sheets.

"It was fine. We saw these kids, though. Really weird boys about our age. They were shirtless and kept glancing at us. I thought they were sort of muscular but not better than Aang," Katara admitted.

"How would you know?" Mai asked Katara.

The blush got deeper and it caused the girls to move in closer as if they were being watched.

"I dared him to jump into the ocean shirtless," Katara said slowly.

That set the girls, even Mai, into a fistful of giggles.

"We're not in Middle School anymore, stop giggling!" Katara hissed.

"Oh, c'mon. Everyone giggles in High School sometimes," Ty Lee protested.

"Whatever. So, what type of muscles?" Suki asked eagerly.

"He has an… 8…," Katara began but her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry?" Toph said.

"He has an 8- pack," Katara said, the blush getting redder and redder.

"Sound like Sugar Queen's got a crush on the New Kid!" Toph said in a sing- song voice.

"But he has a secret. He's an Airbender," Katara said.

"How?" Suki asked.

"You can't see his arrow under his hair. And you know what being an Airbender means?" Katara said.

The girls shook their heads.

"He's the last one which means he's the Avatar."

-0-

Aang, Katara, and Toph walked down the halls of their school, heading for lunch.

"So, let me get this straight: Those guys told you that you're one of them?" Katara asked Aang.

"Yeah," Aang replied.

"Weird," Toph said. "But you do seem different… no offence."

"None taken," Aang said.

"What did they mean?" Katara said.

"I don't know," Aang said.

Toph smirked. "You're definitely not a jerk."

Aang laughed. "Thanks, Toph."

-0-

Katara was looking for some old cooking pots in the attic that evening. Aang and Toph were spending the night. They were all working on a project together. As Katara was looking through the dusty attic, she accidentally knocked over a shoebox.

"Ugh," she muttered and then picked it up.

It was somewhat heavy and had a large "S" on it. Katara opened it and saw different pictures of a little boy about 4 or 5 with a short ponytail. He had brown hair and blue eyes like Katara did. He was grinning ear to ear and was in a studio were they took pictures. He was wearing a little suit and his tie had boomerangs on it. In another picture, Katara saw herself when she was little in a blue dress at the same place. The boy had his arm around her in another picture. Katara pocketed a few and grabbed a pot her eye spied when she was glancing at the pictures.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Aang and Toph were talking about some regular stuff.

"Hey, I just found these pictures in my attic," Katara said jabbing her thumb behind her.

"Let me see," Aang said.

Katara handed Aang a picture and he examined it.

"Well?" Katara and Toph said simultaneously.

"I don't know this kid but maybe you have a brother," Aang said.

"I don't. I never did. Besides, I have very few memories of when I was that age. I was at least 3 or 4," Katara said shaking her head.

"Maybe it was a cousin?" Toph suggested.

"Nah, Bato doesn't have any kids," Katara said.

"Maybe a nephew?" Toph said.

"No siblings, dimwit," Aang said.

"Right," Toph said.

"Maybe it was just an old friend," Katara said shrugging.

"But the kid does look a lot like you," Aang pointed out.

Katara looked at the photo again as her dad, Hakoda, walked inside.

"Hey, Kiddo," he said to Katara. "Hi Toph, Aang."

"Hi, Mr. Aqua," Aang said.

"'Sup Mr. A?" Toph said.

"I told you once before, both of you, call me Hakoda," Hakoda said with a smile.

He had got to know Aang quite well over the week Katara had had Aang hang out. He also took an immediate liking to Aang because of his honesty. Toph, he's known since Katara was little so he was more used to her.

"Sorry," Aang said.

"Hey, Dad… Do I have a brother?" Katara asked.

Hakoda was making his way to the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh… no… you don't," Hakoda said quickly.

"Then who's this?" Katara said handing her dad the picture.

"Um, you used to be friends with him. No more questions."

Hakoda handed the picture back to Katara and turned to the stairs and walked swiftly up them.

"Was he lying Toph?" Katara asked.

"I couldn't tell, you have carpet and wood. If he were in the kitchen, I could've.


	3. Break Up

**Hey, I know… I know. It's been a while. I've had sooo much writer's block for this **_**until**_** today.**

Katara sat in her room, studying. Aang was on her computer looking up something for science.

"Hm?" he said.

"What?" she asked him.

"Did you know thatthere are 206 bones in the adult human body and there are 300 in children because as they grow some of the bones fuse together," he asked.

Katara gave him a long look.

"Why-?" she began.

"I don't know," he responded turning to her.

She smiled. "I thought you were supposed to be looking up the periodic table history."

He shrugged. "I didn't want to."

"Idiot."

He grinned. "You like it, huh?"

"Shut up."

"No, you like me."

"As a friend."

"More than a friend. That's why you told me to jump in the ocean with no shirt. So you could check me out!"

"No!" Katara hissed, blushing.

"You like me."

She hung her head low in defeat.

"Yeah." she whispered.

"You barely know me."

"So?"

"So, why?"

"I don't know. It's just something about you. I just find-," she began but Aang kissed her.

Her eyes widened in complete surprise but then she fell into his kiss. It was soft against her lips and she couldn't help but blush as he parted.

"I like you, too," he admitted.

Katara blinked a few times and then smiled.

"R- really? Wow… this was way unexpected," she said.

"A lot of things in life are unexpected," he pointed out.

-0-

"So… you two are, like, dating now?" Toph asked them as they made their way to the car three weeks later

"Yes. Haven't you noticed?" Katara said.

Toph shuddered. "Pfft, it won't last any longer."

"Toph," Aang said sternly.

"I'm joking," Toph declared.

Katara opened the door of the car and Toph piled into the front. Aang sat in the back.

"Yo! Katara, wait up," Mai called.

Katara looked behind her shoulder as Mai strode over and climbed into the back with Aang.

"Hey, Aang," she said.

"Hi, Mai," he said.

"So, where are we headin'?" Toph asked. "It's a rainy Friday and I want to go out."

"Um… how about the all day buffet down by Ba Sing Se River? You know, the one that you follow to the capitol?" Katara suggested.

"It's pointless but sure," Mai said.

"Is Suki sick?" Aang asked.

"Ty Lee, too," Mai said.

"Aw, poor girls," Toph said.

"It's spreading," Katara said.

"Yeah, I know. I already had it two weeks ago, so," Mai said.

Katara parked her car in the lot and the four of them got out of the jeep. They walked into the buffet hall. It wasn't as crowded on Fridays. They sat at a table and Aang stood.

"I'll go grab my stuff," he said.

Mai followed him. Toph glanced at Katara with her blind eyes.

"What?" Katara asked sensing her gaze.

"Nuthin'," Toph said and yawned.

Aang and Mai returned and then Toph and Katara went. After they came back, the four of them laughed and talked.

"So, I'm sitting there, right. And the guy walks up to me and he says: 'I have to tell you-,'" Toph began but a waitress came up to them.

"We're closing up, six dollars each please," she said.

They paid up and walked out.

"Um… that was weird," Mai said.

"Yeah, kind of pointless too," Katara pointed out.

"It's like six, wouldn't be open until seven?" Aang wondered aloud.

"Whatever. Katara, could you drop me off at home?" Mai asked.

"Sure," Katara said.

-0-

After that, Toph, Aang, and Katara went to the movies. Toph said it was pointless but went anyway. In the middle of the movie, Toph shook her head rapidly.

"I got get outta here," she said and ran to the bathroom.

Aang and Katara exchanged glances and walked out of the theatre.

"Pfft, what a marshmallow," Aang said. "Just a few guts and blood."

"Aang, she can't _see_," Katara said.

Toph stumbled out of the restroom.

"Aw, man. I think I got the virus. I should get home," Toph said.

"Maybe a hospital?" Aang hissed.

"No, it's not _that_ severe," Toph said, clutching her stomach.

"Well, maybe I should put you in one," Aang growled.

"Aang!" Katara said surprised.

He came to his senses and shook his head.

"I got to go," he said and left the theatre.

"In the rain? Is he insane. He can't walk all the way to Bumi's Creek," Katara said.

"Huh?" Toph asked her.

"It's where he lives. C'mon, let's get you home," Katara said leading Toph out of the movies.

-0-

Katara went inside of her house and found Hakoda skimming the T.V. for a good channel.

"Hey, Kiddo," he said and she threw her keys onto the side table.

"Hey, Dad," she said, slumping out of her jean jacket and hanging it up.

"How was tonight?"

"Weird."

"How so?"

Katara sat next to him as he looked at the sports.

"Well, you know the buffet place? It was open until six today. Toph got sick at the movies and Aang… had some sort of outburst," she said.

"Hm," he said. "That was strange."

"The weirdest was Aang. He's never like that."

Hakoda shrugged. "Maybe it was a little mood swing."

--

--

--

--

That Monday. Aang didn't show up at school. He didn't show on Tuesday or Wednesday. In fact… he didn't show for the whole week. Katara was worried. On a Saturday night, Katara looked out her window as she skimmed the web. She saw a light grey wolf staring up at her window. She stood up from the chair and walked over to the window. She opened it up.

"Um… hi?" she said.

The wolf wagged its tail.

"Huh, you understand me."

It nodded. Katara gasped.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've never met a wolf who could understand humans… actually… I've never met a wolf before," she said.

It barked then jumped onto the tree that led to her bedroom. I climbed up until it was on the branch that faced her room. It was a beautiful creature. Grey eyes and fur, its nose was perfectly black. It strode over to Katara and licked her. She laughed and slightly pushed the wolf away.

"Why are you suddenly affectionate?"

The wolf looked like it shrugged.

"How long have you been watching me?"

The wolf shook its head.

"You don't know?"

It nodded.

"Yeah. Probably a long time?"

It nodded slightly as if to say, "Eh, more or less."

Katara smiled and pet it.

"I've always loved wolves. When I was little, my friend Toph told me a story about a werewolf and I was amazed, hoping I'd be a wolf one day."

The wolf raised its eyebrow… or its eyebrow area.

"I know, I know. Those are only fantasy."

The wolf suddenly perked up and looked behind it. Four wolves appeared out of the forest. A black wolf, a red- brown wolf, a tan wolf, and a light brown wolf. The grey wolf whined with fright.

"Do you know them?" Katara said to him.

The wolf nodded. Then looked at Katara longingly. Then back at the wolf. The red- brown wolf took a step forward with a growl. The grey wolf jumped off the tree and faced the others. Katara watched in wonder as the others turned away with somewhat of smirks of disgust. The grey one looked at Katara with the sad, puppy eyes and walked away.

--

--

--

--

The next morning, Katara was in front of her house, raking leaves. The light rain fell quickly onto her jacket.

"Katara," a voice said behind her.

She turned to see Aang. She smiled but her smile faded as she saw him. His face was dead serious, he was shirtless with jean shorts, and he had no shoes on.

"Um… hi?" she said.

Aang sighed and took a step forward.

"Katara, I like you… a lot but I can't be with you," he said.

"W- what?" Katara said weakly dropping her rake.

"It's not you. It's me. I don't want to hurt you. We can't even be friends."

"Aang… what the hell?"

"Look, I just… I just can't be with you."

He took a few steps closer and placed a kiss on her forehead before turning away.

"I'm sorry," he said as he walked off.

Katara stood there, her mouth gaped open, her eyes followed him and tears ran down her face.


	4. Werewolves

**Okay, this chapter is rated M. The story will be rated the same later. I own nothing.**

Katara sat there on the bathroom floor, crying in her hands. She couldn't believe Aang was gone. She heard a banging on a door.

"Katara! Open the damn door!" Toph shouted.

"No," Katara said.

A few more bangs until the door unlocked. Toph opened it and walked in.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said sitting next to her. "You're crying over _him_?"

"I really liked him," Katara whispered.

Toph placed her hand on Katara's shoulder. She thought for a moment.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Toph said standing up.

"Toph don't!" Katara cried after her.

But Toph didn't listen.

-0-

Aang marched over to Zuko and pushed him to the floor.

"Hey! Aang, what the hell?" Zuko yelled and stood.

Aang pushed him down again.

"I broke her heart, you ass! You made me do it! I'm going to kill you! I swear to- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, ARGH!" Aang shouted going on all fours.

Jet, Sokka, Haru, and Zuko stood back as Aang's eyes widened and took a step forwards. He bared his teeth and another deep growl erupted from his throat. Fur sprouted and a wolf snout appeared. His ears perked and he bared his paws into the dirt. He was there in wolf form. His fur rose in anger. Sokka stepped forward but Haru stopped him. Zuko backed up from the grey wolf.

"Aang calm down," he said.

But Aang snapped his jaws at Zuko's ankles. Zuko, knowing he had to fight, turned into the red, brown wolf and faced Aang.

"We don't have to fight," Zuko thought.

"Yeah we do," Aang responded.

He charged at the alpha and smacked him into a rock. Zuko tried to bite Aang but Aang got Zuko first as he used his paws to clamp down Zuko's jaws and bite his neck. Haru's wolf, the tan one, leaped in the middle and pushed Aang away but Aang grabbed Haru with his mouth by the neck and tossed him into Sokka. Haru transformed back into himself and looked back at the fighting wolves.

Zuko pounced onto Aang but Aang rolled Zuko over and pinned him down to the ground with his paws.

"Whoa!" Zuko thought.

"Aang, let Zuko go," Sokka said carefully.

Aang backed off and returned to his human form. Zuko copied him.

"You get my point?" asked Aang darkly.

"Yes," Zuko muttered.

"YO! Twinkle Toes!" called a voice.

The boys turned to see Toph charging at them. When she got there, she punched Aang in the face. He recoiled and looked at her with surprise.

"You broke her heart! You asshole!" she cried, going for another punch but Zuko and Jet geld her back.

"Apologize! You have one last chance!" she yelled, pushing the boys off.

"Fine," Aang said softly.

"You really broke her heart. You got one last chance, got it? One last chance. If you hurt her, I will personally tear you apart limb from limb," Toph growled. "I'll tell her and she'll come over tomorrow. One. Last. Chance."

-0-

The next day, Katara parked her car by Aang's house. She jumped out of the car and knocked on his door.

No answer.

She knocked again. Still no answer. She was about to knock again but she saw the other boys hanging out by the forest. She walked over to him in fury.

"Hey, Katara-," Jet began but Katara punched him across the face.

"What do you do to him!?" she demanded. "You ruined him!"

"Easy, easy," Jet said, trying to stay cool.

She punched him again. Jet's face clouded over.

"Katara," Haru said.

She punched Jet harder and he fell back. He started to growl. He flipped on all fours. Fur grew and he snapped his jaws. Before her eyes, he transformed into something she thought was only fantasy. He growled at her and snapped.

"Katara!" Aang cried running after her.

"Aang, run!" she yelled back running away from the monster.

But Aang jumped over her head and transformed into the same thing. Katara turned and started to back away from the grey wolf. He growled and snapped at the black wolf, trying to attack her. Aang barked and stood his ground. So did Jet.

"Get Katara out of here!" Zuko said as Aang and Jet began to fight.

Sokka ran over to Katara and grabbed her shoulders. Katara ran with him but then, out of surprise and fear, she collapsed and passed out.

-0-

She woke up in an extremely warm bed. She looked around the dimly lit room. Zuko was sitting on a small filing cabinet, watching her and Haru was sitting criss- cross on the floor, under a desk. Then light rain hit the window quietly. Aang suddenly pushed Jet into the room. Jet looked at Katara with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry for trying to kill you," he said.

"Oh, yeah. That makes it all clear," Katara said sarcastically.

Aang walked in and Katara looked at him.

"You have some explaining to do," she said.

"I know, let's go to the beach," Aang said.

She climbed out of the bed and followed Aang to the beach.

"You're a werewolf," she whispered when they reached the rocky shores.

"Yeah," he responded taking a step forward. "I didn't want to hurt you. That's why I broke up with you."

"you hurt me when you broke up with me," Katara said.

"I know and I'm sorry."

Katara faced him. His broad shoulders were defined. His hair fell lightly in front of his arrow but she could see the tattoos that lay on his hands, feet, arms, and legs. His grey eyes sparkled with the sun that tried to escape the clouds. He pulled her into a hug.

"I never wanted to hurt you," he said.

"The only way you'd hurt me is to leave me. If I have to be attacked or beaten or anything, just to be with you, so be it," she said, falling into the warmest hug ever.

"I never wanted to leave you."

"Then don't."

"You really want to be in danger? You want to deal with enemy packs?"

"Whatever it takes."

Aang turned Katara's head to face him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she responded.

"Well, I have no choice. I've imprinted on you."

"What?"

"Imprinted. It means I've fallen head over heals in love with you and I've taken a promise to protect you."

"You… you _love_ me?"

"Yes."

They were silent.

"Do you love me?" he asked her.

"Yes," Katara said.

Aang smiled softly.

"Good," he said.

"Why? Would you kill yourself if I said no?"

"No, I'd never leave you alone."

A blush formed on Katara's cheeks.

"I love you, Aang," she said.

"I love you too, Katara," he said.

Aang tried not to blush. Tears formed in Katara's eyes as Aang pressed his lips against hers. She let the tears escape, knowing she shouldn't. She felt Aang wipe them away. She had to stand on her tip- toes to be his height. They parted slowly. She looked up at him with a smile. It faded when she saw Sokka on the cliffs, looking out at the ocean.

Aang followed her gaze.

"I think it's time," he said.

"Huh?" Katara said.

He took her hand and led her to Sokka.

"Hey, Sokka," Aang said.

The teen turned to face them with a small smile.

"Hey, Katara. Hey, Aang," he said.

"Katara, this is your brother," Aang said.

Katara's eyes widened. "Brother?"

Sokka stood and looked down at her.

"Yeah," he said.

"How?" she asked him.

"I ran away because I knew Dad would've never accepted me. Mom was killed by our kind. I didn't want to hurt you. I ran away from a promise too. I promised I'd protect you and ran away thinking I would," Sokka explained.

Katara hugged him, her older brother.

"So, was Mom a werewolf?" Katara asked him.

Sokka pulled Katara slightly away with a grin.

"Yeah," he said.

"Get me mad," she said pushing away.

"What?" Sokka and Aang said in unison.

"Get me mad. I want to see if I'm like Sokka," Katara said.

She turned to Aang. "Break up with me again."

"What!? No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_," Aang said.

"I know what to do," Sokka said. "Katara, whatever I say, I do _not _mean at all."

"Huh?" Katara said.

"Katara, our mom was a slut. She sold herself to every Water Tribe guy she knew."

"WHAT!?"

"She was the most ugly disgusting woman ever."

"Take it BACK!" Katara screamed.

"No," Sokka said bluntly.

"TAKE IT BACK! RIGHT NOW- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Katara growled and went on all fours.

Dark brown fur grew and she bared her teeth. She transformed into her wildest dream. She came to her senses and looked at Sokka, then Aang.

"I'm sorry," Sokka said. "I didn't mean it."

Katara looked down at her hands… her paws. She screamed in her mind and backed up like a frightened puppy. She bumped into Aang, the grey wolf.

"Cool, huh?" he asked in his mind.

"We can read each other's thoughts?" Katara asked him.

The wolf nodded.

"I was that cute, grey wolf outside your window. And from what I've heard, you've always liked werewolves. And still do," he said.


End file.
